Asphyxiation
by StrangestWords
Summary: PWP Blackice drabble. No plot, no intro, just dirty smut. Warnings: Consensual choking, biting, scratching, cum-kissing, dirty good fun between two male characters. If you came here expecting anything else you are going to be disappointed.


The smooth, sleek wood of the crook pressed against Jack's throat. Thin, pale fingers grappled at the staff, feebly attempting to pull it away, but Pitch's grasp held firm. He chuckled deeply as Jack gasped out, the cords of his neck standing out as the boy strained and struggled against the slim man behind him. "What's that, Frost?" purred Pitch, his lips a breath away from the younger boy's ear. Jack's face was beginning to flush and frost over, his eyelids fluttering as his chest heaved, trying noisily to drag more air into his lungs. He turned his head toward Pitch, nuzzling his nose against the man's cheek with a moan as a shadowy hand worked its way under his shirt, dragging long, thin fingers up the flat pane of his stomach with agonizing tenderness. "Such beautiful white skin, Jack..." Pitch growled into his ear, tightening his grasp on the crook and using it to pull the boy closer against his body. The ice spirit gasped again, mouth opening wide, saliva dripping down the side of his jaw. A strangled moan rose in his throat as the hand under his shirt roamed higher, pinching at a pink nipple and giving it a teasing twist. Another shadow hand joined the other, nudging its way just beneath the waist of Jack's pants. He arched his back and strained again at the crook, his breath coming in shallow wheezes. Pitch sunk his sharp teeth into the soft flesh at the nape of Jack's neck and the boy cried out again, pulling pitifully at the crook.

"Pitch, please..." gasped Jack wetly. The shadowy hand wandered lower, teasing at the snowy white hair just above the base of his cock. "Please!" cried Jack more urgently, rolling his hips upward into the man's grasp. A devious chuckle tickled his neck as Pitch dragged his tongue up across his chilly skin, iced over with passion. A shadowy finger ran down the length of Jack's penis, teasing the tip briefly before wandering back up. A high mewling noise squeaked out of Jack's throat, another line of saliva trailing down his neck now. Pitch's shadow hand wrapped itself around the boy's cock and gave a firm pump, squeezing gently as it went. Jack writhed against Pitch's body, mouth working noiselessly as his back arched. Pitch lifted the crook, pulling Jack up with it until his feet were completely off the ground. Jack's toes curled and his legs flexed, kicking helplessly and clawing at the crook and at Pitch's hands. His eyes drifted closed as he gasped for air, while Pitch continued stroking his chest and cock. "Pitch, take me..." Jack choked.

The crook clattered to the floor. The ice spirit dragged air into his lungs greedily, his body going limp against Pitch's as the man caught Jack under his arms and held him tight, chuckling as he nuzzled his lover's icy cheek, showering small kisses and nips over the boy's neck. Jack clung to the dark cloak Pitch wore, head lolling on the other man's shoulder as his chest heaved, breathing deeply and gratefully while Pitch continued his tantalizing strokes. Hungrily, Jack turned and caught the man's lips in his own, suckling fiercely at Pitch's lips and tongue, his breath still coming hard. Pitch lowered him to the ground, pushing him onto his back and topping him, yanking Jack's sweater over his head roughly before attacking his chest and stomach with love bites. With one hand, he yanked Jack's pants around his ankles, causing the boy to whimper with need as his member sprang out into the open air. Pitch grabbed Jack's wrist, pulling his fingers into his mouth and moistening them well. Jack watched, mesmerized and lustful as the other man guided his fingers down and made Jack push them into his own anus. Jack bit his lip at the intrusion and tossed his head back as Pitch guided him, pushing the boys fingers in and out, angling them slightly upward to hit that perfect spot.

Just when Jack couldn't take it anymore, Pitch pulled his hand away, and shed his cloak. Beneath it, he was completely nude, his slim body glistening with a sheen of sweat. Scooping Jack up around the knees, he pushed his stiffened cock inside the boy and buried himself to the hilt. Jack screamed out and raked his nails down his partner's chest. Pitch hissed and gave another hard thrust. More shadowy hands appeared to caress the boy, moving delicate fingers across trembling thighs and over his heaving chest. One wrapped itself around his penis and began pumping him in a gentle rhythm. Leaning forward, Pitch put both of his hands around Jack's neck and pressed just a bit, crushing their lips together roughly. Picking up speed, he slammed his hips against Jack's bottom until it grew pink from friction. Jack writhed and clawed at his partner's back, leaving long trails of red. Pitch hissed and gave a particularly rough thrust, ramming his member against that sweet spot. Jack choked out a scream, bucking his hips up against Pitch's while the shadowy hands continued to stroke and tease his cock.

Panting hard against Jack's cold lips, Pitch broke away, releasing the boy's throat and clutching at his hips, holding Jack against him as he ground against his lover's chilly form. Jack groaned and arched his back, fingers digging into the other man's shoulders. The shadowy hands tweaked at his nipples and pumped his hardening cock hard while Pitch continued his grinding, gasping out in agonized pleasure. Jack's testicles pressed against the flat pane of Pitch's pale stomach. The boy groped at himself desperately with one hand while the other tangled itself in Pitch's hair and dragged him back down for another crushing kiss. Pitch's hand joined Jack's as he began ramming harder and harder. Jack let out a strangled scream, opening his mouth against his lover's and squeezing his eyes shut as he came messily over his stomach, cum dripping down both of their hands. Pitch gave a hoarse grunt as he came a moment later, thrusting repeatedly and spilling his seed into Jack until it oozed out and dripped down the boy's bottom, pooling on the floor beneath them.

With surprising flexibility, Pitch leaned down and dragged his tongue up Jack's stomach, causing the boy to shiver deliciously, lapping up every bit of semen before meeting Jack's lips in a passionate kiss. He thrust his tongue into the other's mouth, savoring the taste of him. Jack felt his own semen dripping into his mouth, his own tongue meeting Pitch's. When they finally pulled away, the ice spirit was hard again, his member prodding at Pitch's stomach insistently. The Boogeyman chuckled darkly and give the organ a light smack. Jack hissed and arched his back, his toes curling in pleasure. "Still haven't had enough, have you, you filthy boy?" cooed Pitch, running a cold finger down the underside of his lover's penis. Jack laughed hoarsely and shook his head.

"I'm not done with you yet, Pitch..."


End file.
